Darling Tuya
by fireferret07
Summary: Seti x Tuya /Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For anyone who has seen the film, but isn't sure who these two are (I wasn't sure either, as a child- that's why), Queen Tuya and Pharaoh Seti are Moses' step-parents.**

Tuya walked down the large corridor, decorated with various vases and wall paintings of her, her husband, and their sons. She glanced around as she walked and stopped in front of a large, wooden door. She paused for a moment and nodded to the guards standing outside. The men rushed to open the door, and the Queen stepped in, waving to them to close the doors again and allow no entry.

Seti was sitting on the balcony, leaned against the rail; his face in his palms and his back turned to his beautiful wife. He hadn't noticed her coming in, as he was lost in thought. Earlier that day, he had scolded Ramses, for destroying one of the temples under construction, along with his younger brother, Moses. Even though Moses had insisted he had dragged Ramses along, Seti hadn't backed down. _'But one weak link can break the tradition of a mighty dynasty!' _he had yelled. He only permitted his elder son to go, when Tuya had walked by his side with a pleading look. He didn't like being so hard on him, but the responsibilities he'd have soon enough were too many and he had to be prepared.

Tuya walked up to him and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. He raised his head from his palms and turned to her. He nodded, but Tuya could tell he was lying; by the way his eyes glittered. They had been married for more than ten years. She was eighteen at the time, and he was fifty-five. It was an arranged marriage, but they slowly fell in love with one another, even with their big age difference. "I know you…" she sighed. "You can't hide your feelings from me, Seti. You might be able to keep a cold stance to everyone, but I can tell when you're upset."

Her delicate hand moved to his face, touching his cheek, feeling his elderly tanned skin in her palm. He leaned in to her touch slightly, as her thumb rubbed his cheekbone. He leaned in her touch more and kissed her palm. Seti sighed. "Moses was right… I'm being too hard on Ramses…" She retrieved her hand and moved to stand in front of him. "You have to be at some point. He needs to grow…" He sighed and looked away from her, feeling even guiltier, knowing Ramses would not be speaking to him for days.

Tuya took a step closer and pressed her palms on his chest to draw his attention, and she did. Seti turned immediately to her and raised an eyebrow. Her fingers loosened his robes lightly and her palms slipped in, touching his hairless skin. His arms automatically slipped around her waist. They hadn't had time for themselves in a **long **time. She looked up at him, and she saw him leaning closer, until their faces were only inches away. He could smell the vanilla pie she had had earlier, and her scent was making him dizzy.

Sometimes he wondered with his luck, as he had managed to seduce such a dashing, young woman. He opened his mouth to speak, but before his voice could come out, he felt her lips atop of his, and closed his own, capturing her lower lip. He pulled her closer, and the kiss deepened. Her tongue lurked on his bottom lip, looking for a way in his mouth.

His lips parted slightly and her tongue rolled in his warm mouth, massaging his slowly. His hands moved to her lower back, gripping the delicate, white material covering her slim figure. He could hardly wait anymore to remove them. Her nails scratched his chest slightly, and he pulled more close, feeling her body pressed against his. She gasped lightly.

She slowly pulled away from his mouth and looked up at him. "It was about time we had some private time together." she smiled slightly. "Private? I bet the whole Egypt can see us from this balcony." he laughed lightly. His mood was improved, and Tuya was satisfied she could see him smile again. Lately, he was cold, gloomy and distant, even to her.

"And it was about time you smiled." she teased. He cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" "You were as cold as stone lately, and don't you dare say otherwise, Pharaoh." she smirked, and he raised his hands in the air. "Alright, alright…! Don't slaughter me, ma'am." She touched his cheek again. "I like making you happy." she whispered.

"You're probably the only one who can make me happy." he whispered back, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuya's hands lowered from his chest to his waist and he looked at her curiously, unsure what she had in mind. She leaned up and pressed her delicate, painted lips on his neck, kissing up his skin and leaving love bites every now and then. One of her hands loosened his waistband and he smirked, suddenly realizing what she was going for. His own hands slid to her rear, squeezing it and she jumped up slightly, removing her lips on his neck. Before she had a chance to say anything, he was kissing her, and she responded with all her might; one hand sliding under his lower robes, though his underwear, resting on his private areas. He shivered lightly, feeling her fingers circle around him, and her thumb rubbing along his length.

She pulled away from his face and looked at him, as her fingers teased his hardened tip. He inclined his head towards the bedroom, and she nodded, pulling her hand out of his pants and walking in the room. She laid down on the bed, and he climbed over her. His hands lifted her dress and traveled up her thighs. She gasped, feeling her legs parted and his hand stroking her left inner thigh. He kissed her again, this time with passion. His other hand pulled down her underwear, revealing her wet core and she gasped, feeling the cool breeze on her.

She looked up at him and pushed down his own underwear with her feet. They didn't bother to undress, and Seti proceeded in rubbing himself against her slowly, feeling her wetness against his length. He groaned. His tip pressed against her entrance, and Tuya closed her eyes gasping lightly. He teased for a few more moments, before slowly pushing himself inside of her. She moaned lightly and threw her head back; her spine arched as he pushed all his length inside of her, until their hips were pressed tightly against one another's. He gripped her waist and looked down at her. "Whenever you're ready."

She nodded, and he slowly started thrusting against her, causing her to moan and gasp every now and then. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her nails dug in his back. She moaned out his name and wrapped her legs around his waists. He quickened his pace, thrusting deeper. She shifted under his body, feeling his length pressing deep inside her. He thrusted harder, causing her to whimper in desperation.

Seti looked down at his wife. Her eyes were clenched shut and her cheeks were red. He could tell her climax was nearby. He thrusted harshly a few more times, before slowing his pace down into a slow, romantic one. He rotated his hips, before pushing deep into her. She whined again, feeling herself giving in every moment that passed.

"Seti…" she breathed. "What?"

"I think I'm going to…" her phrase was cut, as she couldn't hold on any longer. She let go against his errection. He groaned lightly and thrusted a little more, before cumming inside of her. He slowly pulled out and flopped down on the bed next to her.

"Well, that wasn't bad…" she purred.


End file.
